


Un giorno in ascensore

by Arwen88



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88





	

Non era una buona giornata per Nick Fury, era una pessima giornata, piena di gente che cercava di fare quel che gli pareva e piaceva senza ascoltarlo, convinti di essere semplicemente i migliori. Era irritato e voleva solo tornare in fretta in ufficio e se magari di solito avrebbe aspettato quando vide una sagoma correre verso l'ascensore in cui si trovava gridando "aspetta" nemmeno ci pensò due volte prima di pigiare sul tasto per chiudere le porte.  
Sospirò seccato quando il ragazzo riuscì lo stesso ad infilarsi nell'ascensore per tempo, senza un minimo di rimorso. Il giovane aveva il fiatone e Nick sentiva distintamente che lo stava guardando male ma rimase in silenzio a fissare le porte di metallo, almeno finché il ragazzo non iniziò a pigiare tutti i pulsanti dell'ascensore. Sgranò l'occhio sano, guardando con puro terrore mentre il ragazzino premeva tutti i numeretti dall'uno fino all'ottanta, con una velocità impressionante pur di fare in tempo prima del prossimo piano, perché Nick non avesse scelta se non vedere quel che lui stava facendo.  
Clint ridacchiò con un filo di sadicità al proprio operato, facendo poi un sorriso all'estraneo che - l'aveva visto - aveva cercato di chiuderlo fuori.  
"Hai mica fretta?" Chiese, e per un attimo quasi si pentì di averlo fatto quando l'estraneo si voltò a guardarlo come avesse tutta l'intenzione di sparargli. Non sapeva bene se era armato o no, ma di sicuro voleva sparargli.  
Si fermarono ai tre piani successivi, senza che nessuno dovesse ovviamente scendere o salire, e Clint in realtà aveva avuto anche fretta, ma incrociò le braccia e si appoggiò alla parete per godersi la frustrazione crescente dell'altro.  
Sarebbe stato divertente, se solo dopo la quindicesima fermata anche Clint non avesse iniziato forse a rivedere le proprie scelte di vita.  
L'uomo lo guardò malissimo, ma invece di chiedere scusa Clint sbuffò sonoramente.  
"Hai cominciato tu." Sbottò.  
Nick fece per ribattere, chiaramente al limite della pazienza, ma improvvisamente e con uno scossone l'ascensore si bloccò.  
Tacquero entrambi per un momento, cercando di capire se fossero arrivati al piano, ma dopo una manciata di secondi Nick tirò fuori un verso frustrato e riprese a pigiare con forza sul pulsante delle porte. Che ovviamente non funzionò.  
Iniziò a ringhiare, frustrato e irritato, e tirò fuori il cellulare per chiamare lo SHIELD, solo per rendersi conto di non avere campo. Lanciò uno sguardo a Clint, che si decise a fare altrettanto, ma nemmeno lui prendeva col cellulare ed entrambi si rassegnarono a chiamare i soccorsi dall'ascensore. Gli dissero che erano bloccati tra il settanta e il sessantanovesimo piano e che purtroppo ci sarebbe voluta almeno mezz'ora per l'arrivo dei soccorsi. Cosa che voleva dire restare almeno un'ora intera chiusi lì, di sicuro.  
Presto Nick fu molto impegnato a strofinarsi la faccia con le mani, stanco ed irritato, borbottando un "ti ucciderò" che era chiaramente rivolto al ragazzino.  
"Hai cominciato tu..." Borbottò il ragazzo, anche se iniziava a non essere più tanto certo che fosse stata una buona idea quella di premere tutti i bottoni insieme. E poi aveva idea che davvero avrebbe voluto ucciderlo. All'ennesima minaccia di morte gettò le mani per aria.  
"Vabbè se vuoi posso cercare almeno di risarcire in qualche modo..." Propose.  
"Come?" Chiese Nick senza suonare o apparire molto interessato, scuotendo appena la testa senza smettere di fissare il pannello dei pulsanti, tremendamente tentato di prenderlo a pugni fino a farlo funzionare da capo.  
"Posso succhiartelo se vuoi, così siamo pari, ok?"  
Le parole del ragazzo ebbero bisogno di qualche momento per registrare, poi Nick si voltò a guardarlo tra l'incredulo e lo sconvolto, cercando di capire se lo prendesse in giro ma trovandolo semplicemente serio.  
"Cosa?"  
"Beh, se vuoi-"  
"Sì." Rispose senza nemmeno farlo finire, sollevando una mano. A ripensarci non gli interessava troppo sapere il perché lo volesse fare, non ora che lo riguardava da capo a piedi e si rendeva conto di quanto il ragazzo fosse attraente. E disponibile apparentemente.  
Continuò a non essere sicuro dicesse seriamente fino a che il ragazzo non gli si avvicinò di più e guardandolo fisso nell'occhio iniziò a slacciargli la cintura e aprirgli i pantaloni. Nick non ebbe bisogno di dirgli nulla e si rilassò quando lo sconosciuto si abbassò davanti a lui, inginocchiandosi mentre tirava fuori il suo sesso dalla biancheria per dedicarsi a leccarlo e succhiarlo.  
Nick gemette piano, godendosi il primo sesso orale in anni che non fosse a pagamento, e si appoggiò alla parete di metallo, lasciando facesse quel che voleva. Il ragazzo sembrava essere davvero deciso a dargli un orgasmo e lo guardava negli occhi mentre lo succhiava, masturbandolo fino a che dal sesso morbido e a riposo che aveva tirato fuori si ritrovò invece ad avere a che fare con un'erezione completa e decisamente più ingombrante. Clint si leccò le labbra, eccitato a vederlo così, e riprese poi a succhiarlo, cercando il suo sguardo mentre si spingeva a prenderlo sempre più a fondo. Nick gemeva a sentire la stretta delle sue labbra attorno al proprio pene, godendosi il modo in cui lo succhiava come non avesse potuto chiedere niente di meglio dalla vita, e ogni irritazione che poteva avere avuto nei suoi confronti sparì presto.  
Clint lo masturbava dove non arrivava con la bocca ma presto spostò la mano a giocare coi suoi testicoli ed invece si spinse sempre più in là, fino a stringere forte le labbra attorno alla base del suo pene, e a quello Nick non riuscì ad impedirsi di gemere più forte. Con il modo in cui il ragazzo lo stimolava e tutto il tempo passato senza fare sesso non passò molto tempo prima che dovesse avvertirlo di esserci quasi. Il ragazzo si scostò che Nick era quasi ad un passo dal venire, e lo masturbò con foga per farlo arrivare al limite nella propria mano, sorridendo soddisfatto a vedere l'uomo rigido fino a dieci minuti prima ora abbandonato completamente contro la parete.  
Clint si stava giusto rimettendo in piedi quando sentirono dei rumori all'esterno dell'ascensore. Fecero in tempo giusto a risistemarsi e darsi una pulita che i soccorsi riuscirono ad aprirgli le porte.  
Se Nick normalmente sarebbe stato felice di sapere che la Hill era riuscita non solo a rintracciarlo ma a capire cosa lo trattenesse e liberarlo più in fretta che ad un comune cittadino, in quel momento quasi gli dispiacque. Un po' avrebbe voluto chiedere un secondo round, o vedere se il ragazzo poteva essere interessato ad avere altro da lui. Il giovane invece gli rivolse un mezzo sorriso e sparì nella folla non appena arrivarono al piano terra, e solo allora Nick si rese conto di non sapere nemmeno il suo nome.  
Un po' tutti in ufficio si aspettavano che quel giorno sarebbe stato totalmente intrattabile dopo essere rimasto chiuso per mezz'ora in un ascensore, ma con grande sorpresa di Nick e di tutti quelli che lo circondavano scoprì che in realtà era decisamente più rilassato del solito. Non ci volle un genio ad intuire fosse stato tutto merito del ragazzino biondo e del sesso orale che gli aveva dato, e Nick un po' continuò a pensarci per tutto il giorno. Era passata una quantità di tempo da che qualcuno gli aveva proposto sesso così spontaneamente, da prima che avesse perso un occhio nel deserto e il suo viso fosse passato da quello di un giovane attraente a quello di un soldato ferito e - a detta di molti - arrabbiato col mondo.  
Il ragazzino però non era sembrato far troppo caso alla benda, prima comportandosi come un piccolo bastardo vendicativo nonostante la sua aria omicida e poi cercando di fare sesso con lui nonostante la sua frustrata ed omicida.  
Prima ancora di rendersene conto Nick decise di provare a tornare nello stesso posto di quella mattina il giorno dopo, nella speranza un po' folle di ritrovare di nuovo il ragazzo e potergli chiedere almeno il nome. Magari se voleva uscire per un caffè. Forse se gli andava ancora sesso, anche se avesse voluto essere pagato. Gli bastava farlo ancora con uno che non lo guardasse disgustato ma avesse anzi l'aria di godersela quanto lui.  
Quando il giorno dopo vide lo stesso giovane della mattina prima lì fermo davanti all'ascensore quasi fosse anche lui in attesa di rivederlo Nick non riuscì a sopprimere un mezzo sorriso e stavolta fermò le porte per lui. Clint ridacchiò piano nel salire sull'ascensore.  
"Niente fretta oggi?"  
"Nemmeno sarei dovuto essere qui oggi." Ammise dopo un momento, sperando non lo prendesse per il morto di sesso che era.  
Il ragazzo però si limitò a baciarlo piano sulle labbra e Nick non esitò un momento a pigiare sul pulsante per bloccare l'ascensore lì dov'era, deciso a prendersi il suo tempo col ragazzo. Il giorno era arrivato preparato e non appena il ragazzo ebbe tirato fuori la sua erezione dai pantaloni Nick tirò fuori un preservativo così che il ragazzo potesse continuare a succhiarlo fino alla fine. Il ragazzo mugolò in approvazione e tornò a cercare un bacio mentre Nick srotolava il preservativo sulla sua erezione. Quel giorno Nick era già eccitato prima ancora di iniziare visto quanto tempo aveva speso a pensare alle sue labbra in anticipazione.  
Clint non aspettò altro per abbassarsi ancora davanti a lui, senza bisogno di dire o chiedere nulla, e Nick si abbandonò al piacere della sua bocca e della sua lingua. Tornò a cercarlo ogni giorno da allora, sempre alla stessa ora, ed era ormai sicuro che nemmeno Clint ci facesse niente in quel palazzo, che andasse lì solo per trovare Nick e potersi dedicare a succhiarlo come non esistesse un domani. Nick non aveva idea di cosa dovesse aver fatto perché il fato avesse deciso di fargli incontrare qualcuno che davvero godeva a succhiarlo e a dargli orgasmi giorno dopo giorno in un ascensore. Passò dal cercare di trattenersi all'iniziare a spingergli piano incontro il bacino, fino al giorno in cui il ragazzo non lo guardò da sotto in su col suo sesso per tre quarti in bocca e non gli strinse i fianchi per farglieli muovere di più, facendogli intuire che poteva muoversi di più. Da allora i giorni in cui lasciava fare Clint col proprio ritmo furono inframmenzati con quelli in cui Nick aveva stress da smaltire e stringeva le dita tra i suoi capelli biondi, muovendosi con foga dentro e fuori dalla sua bocca alla ricerca del proprio orgasmo. Lo eccitava da morire sentire che il ragazzo era più che disponibile anche a lasciargli fare quello, sentire che a sua volta era eccitato da quel che Nick gli faceva. Non lo avrebbe pensato ma presto iniziò a soffrire del fatto che fosse una cosa unilaterale, che quando finivano il ragazzo si rimettesse in piedi e dopo un breve bacio sulle labbra scomparisse in mezzo alla folla della città senza che lui avesse la possibilità di trattenerlo e toccarlo a sua volta. La verità era che anche se non aveva più dato sesso orale a nessuno per anni ora improvvisamente aveva incontrato qualcuno che lui sarebbe stato più che felice di poter leccare e succhiare, perlomeno per ricambiare il piacere che gli dava giorno dopo giorno.  
Tutti avevano notato che Nick era diventato improvvisamente molto più rilassato e tranquillo in ufficio e anche se non sapevano la ragione dietro al cambiamento non potevano che essere felici quanto lui.  
Venne il giorno in cui il ragazzo quando si rialzò per baciarlo dopo avergli dato l'ennesimo orgasmo parlò invece di limitarsi a lasciare l'ascensore in silenzio.  
"Non potrò esserci per qualche giorno, devo lavorare fuori città." Lo avvertì.  
Nick lo trattenne per un braccio, perché anche se lui era disposto a tornare lì anche per settimane fino a ritrovarlo ancora ormai aveva il desiderio bruciante di sapere altro di lui.  
"Non so nemmeno come ti chiami." Gli fece notare in un mormorio.  
Il ragazzo sorrise appena e gli sfiorò un fianco. "Clint." Si presentò.  
"Nick." Gli fece un cenno col capo, rilassandosi. "C'è un qualche modo con cui posso contattarti, Clint?" Chiese, sperando intensamente non lo rigettasse a quella richiesta dopo due mesi e mezzo di incontri quotidiani di quel tipo.  
Clint però sorrise e si sporse a baciarlo ancora. "Vuoi il mio numero?"

Nick scoprì che avere il numero di Clint era la cosa migliore che gli fosse capitata in anni. Un po' si sorprese a ricevere il primo messaggino stupido da parte del ragazzo, ma a quando a sera ogni volta che sul suo display compariva il nome di Clint sorrideva prima ancora di aver visto il contenuto. Il ragazzo gli scriveva un mucchio di stupidate, o gli spediva foto di cose che trovava divertenti o carine, e Nick che non aveva mai avuto nessuno che gli facesse qualcosa di simile non voleva più farne a meno. La cosa migliore, si rese conto a sera, era sapere che il ragazzo gli pensava spesso.  
Quando un giorno Clint gli mandò una foto di un gatto nero con sotto la scritta "indovina cosa faccio stasera?" Nick ridacchiò piano, ormai consapevole di cosa volessero dire i suoi messaggi.  
"Me?" Gli rispose, un po' divertito e un po' speranzoso, iniziando ad eccitarsi non appena poté leggere il "bingo" in risposta dal ragazzo.  
Non vedeva l'ora di rivederlo, anche se visto che il ragazzo rientrava sul tardi decisero di cambiare orario per il loro incontro in ascensore. E per la verità quando Nick se lo ritrovò davanti il bisogno di avere il suo solito orgasmo venne superato da tutto un altro bisogno. Senza una parola lo prese per mano per tirarlo dentro l'ascensore e stringerselo contro per baciarlo, felice di rivederlo. Clint gli accarezzò piano il collo e Nick poté sentire quanto anche lui fosse eccitato. Fu quello a dargli abbastanza fiducia che potesse volerlo e Nick si decise a provare a spingere lui Clint contro la parete dell'ascensore per una volta, provando ad apprirgli i pantaloni senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo viso.  
Clint lo guardò sorpreso ma un momento dopo si leccò le labbra, eccitato, e gli spinse piano contro il bacino.  
"Vuoi?"  
"Sì." Mormorò Clint, gemendo piano quando per la prima volta fu Nick ad inginocchiarsi davanti a lui per ricambiare.  
L'uomo sospirò eccitato a vedere che nemmeno Clint era messo male in quanto a dimensioni e lo masturbò per qualche momento.  
"Preservativo?" Mormorò il giovane accarezzandogli piano la testa.  
Nick però lo guardò dritto negli occhi nello sporgersi a leccarlo, prendendosi il suo tempo prima di prenderlo in bocca, godendosi il sentire dopo tanto tempo quella sensazione, e subito iniziò a succhiarlo.  
Clint gemette roco, godendosi le sue attenzioni, e Nick prese subito a muoversi sulla sua erezione, deciso a dargli il migliore orgasmo possibile. Gli piaceva scoprire a quel modo quanto l'altro fosse vocale quando lo si faceva stare bene, e aveva tutta l'intenzione di mostrargli cosa avesse imparato negli anni. Prima che fossero passati dieci minuti Clint era completamente abbandonato a lui, perso a gemere a voce alta senza nemmeno cercare di controllarsi, il corpo ricoperto di un leggero sudore. Cercò di avvertirlo di essere vicino al limite, non volendo riversarsi nella sua bocca senza preavviso, ma Nick insistette, senza nemmeno pensare di spostarsi. Sapeva di essere immune a qualsiasi malattia ed era abbastanza sicuro di poter dare al ragazzo qualcosa che non aveva mai ricevuto. Clint lo guardò sconvolto, il fiato corto e il viso arrossato, finché non si tese con un grido riversandosi con forza nella bocca dell'uomo davanti a sé.  
Nick dovette tenerlo su perché Clint non crollasse a terra, e lo guardò con orgoglio nel rimettersi in piedi. Certo, per una volta non era venuto lui, ma non avrebbe dato in cambio per nulla al mondo il proprio piacere con l'orgoglio di sapere di aver fatto stare bene l'uomo che si era impegnato a farlo godere tutte quelle volte senza chiedere mai nulla in cambio. Un po' a dirla tutta sperava che potesse nascere qualcosa tra loro dopo tutto il tempo in cui in un certo senso si frequentavano e dopo tutti i messaggi che in quella settimana lui ed il ragazzo si erano scambiati quasi fossero due ragazzini delle superiori innamorati che cercassero di girarsi attorno senza darlo troppo a vedere ossia l'altro non lo volesse. Sorrise quando Clint gli prese il viso tra le mani per baciarlo con calma, ancora un po' sfatto dal piacere.  
"Finisce che ti porto a casa mia..."  
"Non credo mi opporrei..." Mormorò Nick con un sorriso stringendoselo contro.

Clint finì davvero per portarselo a casa, e una volta avuto l'indirizzo Nick continuò a tornare ogni volta che Clint gli diceva di essere libero, preferendo in effetti la privacy di una casa piuttosto che doverci uscire ogni giorno dall'altra parte della città per trovarsi in un ascensore, col pericolo di venire colti in flagrante.  
Se un giorno passarono dal sesso orale al sesso penetrativo - Nick ormai avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa con Clint, per cui quando il ragazzo gli si strofinò contro un giorno chiedendogli se gli andava di provare a fare altro lui nemmeno pensò di rifiutare e a dirla tutta non vedeva l'ora da settimane - non fu tanto quello il momento che Nick preferì della sua relazione col ragazzo.  
Una sera Nick lo raggiunse dopo uscito dal lavoro e, finiti a letto a fare sesso, restarono poi a coccolarsi pigramente mentre cercavano di riprendere fiato. Nick amava accarezzare il ragazzo quando era calmo e rilassato e cercava soltanto il suo calore e le sue coccole, baciandolo di tanto in tanto. Ma un'altra cosa che Nick amava era fumare il proprio sigaro. Non era ben sicuro di cosa ne pensasse Clint dei suoi sigari, se magari avrebbe preferito evitasse, ma il ragazzo gli disse che poteva tranquillamente fumare dopo il sesso e per caso un giorno si dimenticò il sigaro nella stanza del ragazzo. Quando tornò da lui il giorno dopo si sorprese di trovare che Clint aveva procurato un posacenere solo per lui. Non era ben sicuro di perché la cosa lo facesse stare bene ma poteva essere il modo in cui lo faceva sentire bene accetto nella sua vita e nella sua casa. Da lì pian piano le cose iniziarono a farsi più domestiche tra loro: Clint gli procurò uno spazzolino perché non dovesse per forza tornare a casa o aspettare a lavarsi i denti in ufficio se restava a dormire da lui, e presto in bagno non ci fu solo il suo spazzolino accanto a quello di Clint ma anche il suo rasoio e il suo deodorante. Iniziarono a cucinare insieme, ed iniziarono a passare le serate insieme anche solo a guardare la tv. Poi un giorno Nick iniziò a portare le proprie cose a casa del ragazzo, prima una maglia, poi un maglione, poi la biancheria, e Clint non si lamentava mai, limitandosi a sorridere e a fargli posto nel proprio armadio. Finché casa di Clint finì per essere un po' la casa di entrambi, e non fu più "andare a casa di Clint", quanto il ragazzo che gli chiedeva a che ora sarebbe tornato a casa.  
Solo perché un giorno Nick aveva cercato di tornare in fretta al lavoro ma Clint era stato un piccolo vendicativo.


End file.
